narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kurenai Yūhi
|Zdjęcie=Kurenai prof 1.png |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=夕日紅 |Rōmaji=Yūhi Kurenai |Japoński=Rumi Ochiai |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=11 Czerwiec |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=27-28 |Wiek część 2=31 |Wzrost część 1=169,1 cm |Waga część 1=54,4 kg |Ranga część 1=Jōnin |Zajęcie=Opieka nad dzieckiem |Rejestracja Ninja=010881 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=9 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=13 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Kurenai |Partner=Asuma Sarutobi |Rodzice=Ojciec Kurenai~Ojciec |Rodzina=Asuma Sarutobi~Miłość |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Anime=3 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |Film=Naruto: Shippūden Film |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} jest jedną z nielicznych kobiet w stopniu jōnina. Jest ona opiekunem drużyny ósmej, w której skład wchodzą Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga i Kiba Inuzuka. Jako nauczyciel stara się wspierać swoich podopiecznych i pomagać im w miarę możliwości. Kochała z wzajemnością Asumę. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Kurenai na rozpoczęciu Akademii Jako dziecko, Kurenai spotkała Asumę na rozpoczęciu w Akademii, którą ukończyła w wieku 9 lat. Później, dopingowała kolegów z klasy na trzecim etapie Egzaminu na Chūnina. Formalnie, chūninem została w wieku 13 lat, a jōninem, krótko przed rozpoczęciem serii.Naruto rozdział 43, strona 4 thumb|left|180px|Kurenai podczas ataku Kyūbiego na Konohę. Podczas ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma i Guy byli wśród młodych ninja chcących pomóc w ujarzmieniu bestii, jednak zostali odseparowani od starszych ninja przez grupę, w której był jej własny ojciec. Mimo wyraźnego protestu ze strony Kurenai, ojciec powiedział, że to nie wolna lecz wewnętrzny problem wioski i jako ninja powinna żyć długo aby móc kiedyś przekazać Wolę Ognia dla kolejnego pokolenia.Naruto rozdział 503, strona 7 thumb|right|180px|Kurenai rozmawia z Hiruzenem. Z powodu naturalnego talentu Kurenai do genjutsu, Trzeci Hokage zleca kunoichi pomoc w treningu Yakumo Kuramie, innej utalentowanej użytkowniczce technik iluzji, próbującej zostać ninja.Naruto odcinek 203 Jednakże, z powodu braku kontroli Yakumo nad iluzjami, Kurenai została zmuszona do zapieczętowania jej zdolności, przekreślając marzenia dziewczynki o zostaniu shinobi. Naruto odcinek 205 Osobowość thumb|left|180px|Kurenai i jej dziecko Kurenai jest opiekuńczą i odważną kobietą. Wykazuje dużą troskę i zainteresowanie w stosunku do swoich uczniów, w szczególności Hinatą, wiedząc w jaki sposób była postrzegana przez swojego ojca. Gdy Hinata próbowała wręczyć maść leczniczą po jego walce z Kibą, Kurenai powiedziała Naruto, aby przyjął prezent, ponieważ znała intencje swojej podopiecznej.Naruto rozdział 77, strony 16-17 Kurenai jest nieustępliwa, uczciwa i prosta. Jest typem starszej siostry. Łatwo można było się domyśleć iż jest związana z innym jōninem, Asumą Sarutobim. Dwójka pojawiała się razem w wielu scenach, także inne postacie podkreślały to w różnych sytuacjach. Gdy Kakashi Hatake znalazł ich razem przy sklepie z pierożkami i zapytał się czy są na randce, Kurenai zarumieniła się. Podczas walki Asumy z członkami Akatsuki, Kurenai była często ukazywana gdy rozmyślała nad przebiegiem jego misji. Gdy dowiaduje się o jego śmierci, upada na kolana w rozpaczy, a na jego pogrzebie kładzie kwiaty na grób. W części II, ujawniona jest prawda o relacjach tej dwójki gdy okazuje się, że Kurenai jest w ciąży. Wygląd thumb|Pełny wygląd Kurenai. Kurenai ma długie, rozpuszczone, sięgające do ramion czarne włosy i bardzo unikalne, czerwone oczy. Jej makijaż bazuje na fioletowym cieniu do powiek i czerwonej szmince. Jej codzienny strój składa się z czerwonej bluzy i jednym widocznym rękawem. Na to nałożony jest szeroki materiał podobny do bandaży, z ornamentem przypominającym kolce róży. Jej ręce i uda również owinięte są owinięte bandażami i nosi ochraniacz na czoło Konohy oraz standardowe sandały shinobi. W przeszłości, Kurenai nosiła standardową kamizelkę shinobi, bluzkę bez rękawów, z czerwonym pod spodem. Podczas jej ciąży, nosiła prostą, długą sukienkę, z bluzą pod spodem, a po urodzeniu dziecka, była widziana w prostym kimono. Jako genin, jej strój był podobny do tego jaki nosi obecnie, jednak z innym zdobieniem. Umiejętności Genjutsu thumb|right|180px|Magen: Jubaku Satsu Pełna skala umiejętności Kurenai nie są do końca znane, lecz wiadomo, że jej zdolności genjutsu są na tyle wysokie aby móc rywalizować nawet z Itachim Uchihą. Większość jej technik bazuje na florze, tworzenie wielkich drzew, aby unieruchamiać wrogów lub płatków kwiatów do różnych zadań. Jest w stanie także użyć techniki na kilku celach, co zaprezentowała w walce z Kisame Hoshikagim i Itachim Uchihą. Sam Itachi, mistrz technik iluzji, pochwalił jej zdolności. Ponadto, potrafiła zniwelować działanie genjutsu Itachiego. Inne Zdolności W anime, Kurenai zaprezentowała zdolność do wejścia w ludzką świadomość i zobaczyć prawdziwą naturę człowieka. Była w stanie także użyć swoich włosów do pokrycia całego swojego ciała, co pozwala jej na podróżowanie przez różne obiekty przez widoczne łączenie się z nimi. Wydaje się być również być bardzo biegła w fūinjutsu, będąc w stanie zapieczętować kekkei genkai Yakumo. Statystyki Część l Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|left|180px|Kurenai wraz z innymi jōninami zatrzymują Nejiego. Podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina, Kurenai ogląda walki swoich podopiecznych na trybunach. Po walce Shino, skomentowała jak zimno stało się na sali, w powiązaniu do tego jak chłopak bezlitośnie pokonał Zaku Abumiego. Podczas walki Kiby, Kurenai stwierdziła, że Naruto nie jest w stanie go pokonać, co prowadzi do jej głębokiego zdumienia gdy Naruto ostatecznie pokonuje jej ucznia. Po tym, uznała Naruto jako silnego przeciwnika. Podczas walki Hinaty, z jej kuzynem, Nejim, przypomniała sobie okropną relacje z jej ojcem. Zaznaczyła także wyraźną różnicę u dawnej Hinaty, która poddawała i rezygnowała się i teraźniejszą która się nie poddaje. Gdy Neji wpadł w szał i starał się zabić Hinatę, ona razem z Kakashim, Guyem i Hayate Gekkō powstrzymała go. Miesiąc po eliminacjach, była widziana razem z Kibą i Shino na treningu, aby przygotować się do finału. Na finałach, Kurenai siada obok Asumy, będąc później w szoku, ze Naruto udało się wyzwolić czakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego i pokonać Nejiego. Zwątpiła także czy Shikamaru faktycznie ma plan na pokonanie Temari. Mimo iż ten później zdecydował się poddać to zdolności jakie zaprezentował utrzymały ja w przekonaniu że Shikamaru ma predyspozycje na Chūnina. Inwazja na Konohę Po obejrzeniu walk finałowych, Kurenai uwalnia genjutsu rzucone na cały stadion i asystuje innym w obronie wioski przed ninja z Piasku i Dźwięku podczas inwazji na Konohę. Później uczestniczyła w pogrzebie Trzeciego Hokage. Poszukiwania Tsunade thumb|180px|Konfrontacja Kurenai i Asumy z Itachim i Kisame. Szybko po skutecznej obronie wioski, Kurenai i Asuma odkryli, że członkowie Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigaki, wkroczyli do wioski. Obie pary zaczęły walczyć i Kurenai była w stanie złapać intruzów w Magen: Jubaku Satsu. Była już gotowa do zadania ostatecznego uderzenia Itachiemu, jednak Uchiha obrócił jej własne genjutsu przeciwko niej. Przegryzając wargę, Kurenai uwalnia sie z genjutsu, będąc w stanie uchronić się przed fizycznym atakiem Itachiego. Gdy walka trwa dalej, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu Kisame zostaje odparte przez Kakashiego. Gdy Kakashi przygotowuje atak znienacka na Itachiego, Kurenai przygotowała się do zaczajenia się od tyłu, ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Kakashiego, aby uniknąć eksplozji. Gdy Itachi aktywuje Mangekyō Sharingan, Kurenai i Asuma trzymają oczy zamknięte, tak jak powiedział Kakashi, jednak został on złapany w Tsukuyomi. Kiedy Itachi rozkazał Kisame ich zabić, bo wiedzą zbyt wiele o ich organizacji, wtedy wkracza Might Guy i odpiera atak Kisame. Później, Kurenai otrzymuje zadanie by zabrać Kakashiego do szpitala, a intruzi, nie chcąc wywoływać wojny, uciekają. Mizuki Znowu Uderza W anime, Kurenai i Asuma dostają zadanie od Piątej Hokage, Tsunade aby sprowadzić kryminalistę, chūnina, Mizukiego na przesłuchanie w związku z jego współpracą z Orochimaru. Dwójka dociera do Więzienia Maksymalnej Ochrony Wioski Liścia, zastając jedynie grupę uwolnionych zbrodniarzy, włącznie z Legendarnymi Głupimi Braćmi. Dwójka zostaje pokonana do nieprzytomności i zostają szybko przeniesieni do szpitala Wioski Liścia. Klan Kurama Yakumo powróciła po kilku latach od czasu gdy Kurenai zapieczętowała jej kekkei genkai, co jednak okazało się nieskuteczne. Kiedy Yakumo utworzyła iluzję błyskawicy uderzającej w Akademii (tak jak wszyscy uwierzyli, że tak było). Kurenai odchodzi na pewien czas od Drużyny 8, aby rozwiązać problem. Naruto, zainteresowany jej odejściem zapytał ją czy jest wmieszana w sprawę z Yakumo, jednak ta używa jedynie genjutsu, aby trzymać go z dala. thumb|left|180px|Kurenai wstępnie złapana w genjutsu. Gdy Kurenai zbliżyła się do lokacji Yakumo, została złapana w genjutsu. Tak naprawdę, to właśnie ona złapała wroga we własne genjutsu. Odkryła, że ci z którymi walczy to członkowie klanu Kurama, mający na celu uprowadzenie Yakumo. Z tego punktu, ich walka bazowała głównie na technikach iluzji, takich jak Magen: Jubaku Satsu czy String Bean Binding Illusion. Kurenai wyszła zwycięsko z walk, jednak na końcu gdy nie mogła wydostać się z genjutsu, wzięła kunai przebiła własne ramię. Wydostała się z genjutsu i użyła na nim Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape, jednak ten zobaczył jej krew i zdołał uderzyć ja shurikenem. thumb|right|180px|Kurenai wchodzi na posesję klanu Kurama. Kurenai została uratowana przez swoją drużynę, Naruto, Sakurę i Guya. Tłumacząc Drużynie 8 powód jej odejścia powiedziała, że wioska nie potrzebuje więcej mistrzów genjutsu. ''To było również wytłumaczeniem dlaczego zapieczętowała zdolności Yakumo, jednak Shino stwierdził, że kłamała. Yakumo jednak uznała, że Kurenai zrobiła to z rozkazu wykończenia klanu Kurama. Złapała wszystkich w genjutsu, replikę wioski, która była widocznie spustoszona przez wojnę. Unkai również został złapany w iluzję. Unkai, zatroskany o moce Yakumo stwierdza, że w jej teraźniejszym stanie nie może kontrolować iluzji. Uwalnia Naruto z iluzji, aby mógł zabić Yakumo. Wszyscy zostają uwolnieni, oprócz Kurenai. Yakumo pozostawiła ją w genjutsu, w nadziei, że dowie się czegoś o swojej przeszłości i zemści się na dawnej sensei. Naruto i reszta wracają do domku na wzgórzu i znowu wkraczają w iluzję, aby pomóc Kurenai. Yakumo dowiaduje się, że potwór o imieniu Ido, żyje w jej podświadomości i to on był tym, który zabił jej rodziców. Z pomocą Kurenai, Yakumo przezwycięża potwora w swoim sercu i uwalnia Kurenai. Gdy jej misja od Trzeciego Hokage, dobiega końca, znów staje się liderem Drużyny 8. Część II Hidan i Kakuzu W szpitalu, zanim Asuma mógł porozmawiać z Kakashim, Kurenai przychodzi i razem z Asumą odchodzi, mówiąc Kakashiemu, że będą mogli porozmawiać później. Potem, gdy Asuma i jego drużyna z Nijū Shōtai zostaje zmobilizowana, Asuma ociągał się patrząc w okno jednego z mieszkań. Zostaje ujawnione, że było to mieszkanie Kurenai. Ona wyczuwa coś, jednak gdy patrzy za okno, Asumy i jego drużyny już nie było. Wracając do podlewania kwiatów, które dostała od Asumy, jeden z płatków odrywa się, a Kurenai przeczuwa coś złego. thumb|left|180px|Kurenai przy grobie Asumy Gdy Shikamaru wraca z misji i mówi Kurenai o ponurych wieściach związanych z Asumą. Kurenai wpatrując się zszokowana, upada na kolana w rozpaczy. Podczas jego pogrzebu, Kurenai kładzie kwiaty na jego grobie. Po tym jak Drużyna Asumy pomściła śmierć swojego senseia, Shikamaru znajduje Kurenai na cmentarzu. Kurenai pyta się go czy teraz będzie czuł się samotny skoro jego partner shōgi odszedł. Shikamaru stwierdza, że Asuma nauczył go wiele zarówno ważnych jak i głupich rzeczy i że zawsze umywał się od odpowiedzialności, bo Asuma go bronił. Shikamaru mówi też, że Asuma był najfajniejszym dorosłym jakiego znał i powiedział jej, że gdy jej dziecko przyjdzie na świat, to on też stanie się fajnym dorosłym, aby je chronić. Inwazja Paina Aby pomóc Naruto radzić sobie ze śmiercią Jiraiyi, Shikamaru zabiera go do szpitala gdy akurat Kurenai wychodziła i tłumaczy Naruto o jej ciąży (ponieważ Naruto uważał, że zwyczajnie przytyła). Kurenai upierała się, że Shikamaru nie musi przychodzić sprawdzać jak się ona czuje za każdym razem kiedy idzie do szpitala. Shikamaru mówi, że to na nic, bo Asuma powiedział mu aby bronił jej i dziecka. thumb|right|180px|Shikamaru chroni KurenaiW anime, podczas inwazji Paina, tak jak przewidywała Kurenai, Shikamaru przychodzi, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Jeden z przyzwanych stworów Paina, zjawia się. Shikamaru mówi jej by się wycofała, a on zajmie sie stworem, zabijając go za pomocą swojego cienia. Powiedział jej, że nie mógł by spotkać się z Asuma gdyby jej lub dziecku coś by się stało i zalecił jej aby przeniosła się do centrum ewakuacji przez podziemny tunel. Była później widziana, idąc z innymi ludźmi do centrum ewakuacji. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Gdy Shikamaru przypomina Asumie o ''królu, któremu mu powierzył, myśląc o nowonarodzonym dziecku swojego senseia. Filmy Naruto: Shippūden Film Kurenai odegrała w filmie jedyny mały epizod, przed tym jak Drużyna 7, została wezwana, Drużyna 8, oprócz Shino, była widziana biegnąc ulicami. Naruto 5: Krwawe Więzienie Podczas retrospekcji Naruto do członków wioski, kiedy zbierał energie naturalną, aby wejść w tryb mędrca, Kurenai można dostrzec wśród mieszkańców Konohy. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Słowo "Kurenai" oznacza "czerwony", a "Yūhi" znaczy "zachodzące słońce". * Czerwona szminka Kurenai, jest w pewien sposób powiązana z jej nazwiskiem. Kanji dla "Kurenai" można także odczytać jako "Beni", słowo to jest stosowane przy tradycyjnym czerwonym makijażu w Japonii. * Podczas sesji pytań i odpowiedzi odbył się w Tokio Jump Fest '09, na którym Masashi Kishimoto stwierdził, że trochę myślał o płci dziecka i zdecydował o dziewczynce. *Jej oczy odróżniają się od innych, jednak nie reprezentują dōjutsu. Cytaty * (Do Shikamaru) "Straciłeś partnera Shogi... byłeś ulubionym uczniem Asumy. Musi też Ci go brakować."Naruto rozdział 342, strona 11 Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia